ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Dave
Big Dave is a wrestler who is currently signed to WrestleZone Championship Wrestling. He is a former Tag Team Champion and EurAsian Champion. Debut Big Dave first appeared in a special Contract Battle Royale before episode 20 of Meltdown, surviving 15 minutes with Ace David, Showtime David Cougar and TradeMark. Big Dave would make his full debut with these other three superstars on the following episode in a tag team match, of which he and Ace won to win a shot at the vacant Tag Team Titles at Unscripted 2009. Full House Daves Going into Unscipted, Dave & Ace had started to be an official team called the Full House Daves (FHD), they went on to compete in a 5 sided ring at Unscripted against Showtime & TradeMark, The Driveby Express, Phoenix & Garth Black and USA & Anoki for the Tag Team Championship. The FHD won the match and became Tag Team Champions within a month of debuting at the WZCW. Big Dave would go on to feature in handicap matches, special referees and single bouts, none of which, he is successful in competing in, which set up the chance for title challengers, Phoenix & Black to go up against them for the titles at Civil Revolution of which the FHD successfully defended their titles against their tough opponents. After the events of Civil Revolution, the FHD would become more aggressive and specifically target the then Elite X Champion Titus, even stealing the belt and threatening to throw it in the river, their attempts to seize the belt failed as their match against Titus for the belt was victorious but as Steamboat Ricky was pinned, the belt could not change hands. At All or Nothing the FHD faced off against their rivals Second Coming once more in the first ever Tag Team Ladder Match which saw moments such as Big Dave using the Stamp of Authority from the top of the ladder on Garth Black, despite the amount of efforts put in, they lost the belts to their rivals but their night would not be over. rWo Later at All or Nothing, the FHD interfered during the World Heavyweight Championship Six Pack Challenge, preventing Titus from winning the Championship as it was revealed the FHD were in an alliance with Steamboat Ricky to over the federation as the Ricky World Order. The Order was rather dominating in its early days as they took on the likes of Titus, trading victories and defeats with their current rival. Prior to the Lethal Lottery, Titus, Carmen Bratchny and Trevor Steel teamed up to try and take down the rWo, while their attempts were unsuccessful, it would make a difference at the pay per view itself. At the Lottery, Big Dave entered at number 6 and was quite dominant during the match itself, being in at the second longest time after Carmen Bratchny, but his run was ended by being eliminated fourth from last by Titus. The rWo would then be separated in pursuit of different championships as the build to Kingdom Come begun, with Big Dave going after the EurAsian Championship in a league contested of five men. Big Dave remained undefeated during the league and carried the momentum into Kingdom Come to defeat the EurAsian Champion Showtime Cougar to be the first European Wrestler to hold the belt, he dedicated his victory to Ace David who suffered a career threatening injury at the hands of Showtime Cougar at the Megashow that took place before the pay per view. Singles career EurAsian Champion After being victorious at Kingdom Come and then being the only members of the rWo (along with Karnage) to hold any gold, Dave subsequently turned on Ricky, injurying him, and dismantled the rWo while keeping a good alliance with Karnage to seek our their own glory. Big Dave would go on to successfully defend the EurAsian Championship against Showtime Cougar in a two out of three falls match at Redemption where Dave didn't take a pin at all. He would continue to dominate over the EurAsian Division with continuous victories and successful retaining of the belt against the likes of Blade at Apocalypse. It was after Apocalypse that saw a big change in Dave's attitude as more victories continue to frustrate him because despite being EurAsian Champion, he could not challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship to a point where he screwed long time rival Titus out of the chance to qualify for a Hell in a Cell Match for the Championship at Unscripted. This lead to Titus challenging Dave at the same pay per view where he added stipulation that if he was not successful in defeating Dave, he would retired. After a very tight and close match between the two foes, Dave was successful in retaining the belt and shocked the world as he just retired Titus from wrestling. Pursuit of the World Heavyweight Championship After Unscripted, Big Dave came out to challenge new World Champion Ty Burna for a title match and decided to vacate the EurAsian Championship in order to achieve this. The match wasn't given as Vance Bateman and Chuck Myles made a Gold Rush Tournament to determine the new contender at All or Nothing. Big Dave was victorious in his first round match against Gordito but his decision to vacate the EurAsian Championship saw Chuck Myles disqualify Dave from the tournament but also banned him from challenging for the World Heavyweight Championship until after the Lethal Lottery, Dave has sinced vowed to remove all of the competition and plans to win the Lottery in order to get what he wants. He was unsuccessful in Lottery, being eliminated last by Showtime Cougar, who ended up facing Ty Burna for the World Heavyweight Championship in the Main Event of Kingdom Come III. As a result, he won the King For A Day Elimination Chamber at Kingdom Come, with an opportunity to get a World Heavyweight Championship title shot at any time from Redemption onwards, however the challenge was far from over. Dave immediately entered a feud with Hunter Kravinoff over the custody of the KFAD opportunity to where Kravinoff was victorious at Redemption and then following Meltdown where the briefcase was up for grabs. However, Dave put a clause in that the briefcase, not the title shot, was up for grabs, adding further rage to Kravinoff's feud with Dave. Eventually it lead to Dave kidnapping Kravinoff and leaving him in the woods prior in the build to Apocalypse where he faced off against Barbosa and Wasabi Toyota, with the KFAD opportunity at stake. Prior to Apocalypse, Dave faced a trial for the kidnapping of Kravinoff before the pay per view started. He was cleared of the charges, but he lost the KFAD shot to Barbosa. The following month, he won a place in the company's second Hell in a Cell match at Unscripted, marking the anniversary of Ty Burna's year long reign as World Heavyweight Champion. He would face Ty, Steven Kurtesy and Mr. Baller for a chance at the World Heavyweight Championship and after a brutal contest, Dave pinned Ty and became the new World Heavyweight Champion, ending Ty's record breaking reign and achieving his dream of being the champion. World Title Reign, Injury and Return Dave's first defence of the World Heavyweight Championship was against the former champion, Ty Burna, in the following Ascension, he was successful, but that would not last long as this would be his last victory of 2011. He lost a tag team match the following week, and then during a match against Constantine, Steven Holmes interfered and cost Dave the victory with the use of brass knuckles. Holmes and Constantine continued their attacks on Dave right before Barbosa surprised everyone and captured the World Heavyweight Championship with a surprise cash-in of the King For A Day briefcase, the same case he won from Dave little under two months before. At All or Nothing, Dave was set to compete in fatal fourway for the gold, facing Barbosa, Kurtesy and Titus. However, Dave suffered another attack by Holmes and Constantine, leading to a spike piledriver that injured Dave's neck before the match begun, thus putting Dave on the inactive list. Questions got asked as to whether Dave returned as Holmes continued to gloat, but questions would be answered by the 2012 Lethal Lottery. Dave would taught Holmes with Sherlock Holmes theme music right up to the point at the Lottery where Dave returned at No. 29 dressed up as Sherlock Holmes before unveiling himself to his new rival. He would eliminate Holmes from the Lottery and would face off with Ty Burna as the final two in the Lottery. Dave would be eliminated thanks to Holmes' further interference, costing Dave the victory and making him being eliminated last for the second successive Lottery. Holmes and Dave's feud continued to build up to Kingdom Come where Holmes would interfere in his KFAD Qualifying match against Constantine, as a result, Dave interefered in Holmes Elite X title defence against Triple X, and cost Holmes his title, just like Holmes cost Dave the World title. The week after, Dave and Holmes stared down on the Ratings Spike and both agreed to face off in a No Holds Barred match at Kingdom Come IV. The following week, Holmes would cost Dave a match against Chris K.O., but immediately afterwards, Holmes cuffed Dave to the turnbuckle and brutally beat him to a near-death state with brass knuckles. Dave was healed in time for Kingdom Come, but had to wear a protective mask for their No Holds Barred match. The brutality reached new heights, involving a barbed wired chair, brass knuckles and a bag of broken glass, of which Dave spider suplexed Holmes directly from the turnbuckle. Dave would win the bloody battle after delivering Holmes' own finisher, the piledriver, on top of the barbed wired chair, ending the feud and marking Dave's third victory at Kingdom Come. Championships and Accomplishments **WZCW World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) **WZCW EurAsian Champion (1 Time) **WZCW Tag Team Championships (1 Time, with Ace David) **King For A Day Winner **First Triple Crown Winner **Competed in the first ever Tag Team Ladder Match Finishing and Signature Moves *'Stamp of Authority' (Fireman’s Carry into a DDT, similar to the F5) *'Checking Out' (Rock Bottom) **Pendulum Swing Submission **Catatonic Backbreaker **Goldberg Style Chokeslam **Spider-Suplex **Pumphandle Suplex **Spear Other Info *'Entrance Music' **'"Skeletons" by Dangerous New Machine' **"Always" by Saliva **No theme for two months **"Deceiver" by Disturbed **"What I Want" by Daughtry Category:Wrestlers